Too Much To Ask
by padma patil
Summary: Torn between a daring crush on her potions master, and a vicious boy after her attention, nothing seems quite right for Pansy Parkinson.


**Title**: Too Much To Ask  
**Author**: Padma Patil (aka: Zoe R. Parker)  
**Summary**: Torn between a daring crush on her potions master, and a vicious boy after her attention, nothing seems quite right for Pansy Parkinson.  
**Warning**: I plan this to be rather the dark fiction.. so I warn you. rape/sexual scenes/strong language/naughty things  
**Other**: Please, _please_ R&R... I'd like to know feedback before I write anymore ;)   
  


The girls eyes were cold, but very much alive. A wing of jet-black hair fell away from a white cheek as she grinned devilishly at the Potions master. She wasn't supposed to be smiling the way she did at him, but she couldn't help it. He, of course, hadn't noticed. He was much too busy yelling at one of the Gryffindors to pay attention to her.   
  
The dungeon, in which she had her Potions class, was very much nippy - much more than usual. She only found comfort that day in staring at Professor Snape. For some odd reason, she had found more and more that she enjoyed coming to class just to see him. Of course, he was Head of her House, but lately he had been caught up with the upcoming exams, and therefore wasn't around much.   
  
"Miss Parkinson." He suddenly snapped, causing her to glance up from her daze. "May I ask why you are not helping Draco shred up his boomslang skin?"   
  
His own black eyes were very much cold like her own and glared down upon her. She felt suddenly small, and glanced over at Draco who was looking at her with a gaze of confusion. The two of them, that was Draco and Pansy, had been rather close since their attendance to the Yule Ball in the fourth year. But Pansy felt tired of Draco, and was yearning for something new.   
  
"Sorry, Professor." She began to cut up the odd-smelling boomslang skin, and felt a hard nudge from Draco.   
  
"What is with you?" He hissed under his breath. She looked at him with a bit of befuddlement and just shrugged. He seemed unpleased with her answer, and turned his gaze over to Professor Snape who had finally turned his eyes away from the two of them.   
  
Draco had a suspicion that Pansy had an adoration for their Potions master, but wasn't about to overthink it. He grinned to himself, making mental plans to teach Pansy a lesson on how to stay more loyal to a Malfoy. It had taken some bit of time, but he was sure he was beginning to break the girl in, and soon enough would get what he wanted from her.   
  
Pansy had once been rather pug-like, he recalled. She was never as pretty as some of the other girls in school, but she had begun to grow into her looks. Her shiny hair was cut short and lacquered in an almost Chinese style, with a sharp fringe across her forehead. Her eyes were daringly inviting, and her body was ripe for the picking. Draco would be damned if anyone touched her before he had a chance to claim her last bit of innocence.   
  
When class finished, Pansy begun to pick up her books and gather them into her school bag. Draco had grabbed her by the wrist, almost yanking her to follow him, but Professor Snape had held them both back. "Miss Parkinson, I would like you to stay behind a moment." He glanced at Draco. "You may leave, Master Malfoy, your friend shall join you later."   
  
Draco sneered at Pansy, and then nodded at Snape before stalking out of the classroom like a child who had been told couldn't have his new toy. Professor Snape didn't notice, nor did he care as he walked back over to his desk.   
  
Pansy walked towards her Professor, her tongue feeling her uneven teeth. "Yes, Professor?"   
  
"Miss Parkinson, it has come to my attention that you are rather behind in Potions. Your usual high marks in this class have lowered sufficiently. Tell me, what do you plan on doing about this? You wouldn't want to have to repeat a year."   
  
Pansy gulped down air, unable to find a reason for her bad grades. She knew the reason, but honestly, she couldn't dare tell Snape why. "I … I don't know, Professor." She stammered.   
  
He seemed unpleased with her answer, and stood up from his seat behind his desk. Almost floating, he walked around the desk and stood next to her, his back pressed against the desk. "I would hope that you would care more about your future standings, Miss Parkinson. 'I don't know' isn't a very good answer."   
  
"I know..." Her eyes cast downwards, not wanting to look at him directly.   
  
"_'You know.'_" He mocked her, his tone flat and uncaring. "Well then, I must ask you to reconsider your answer, or else you can expect to have no more trips to Hogsmeade this term."   
  
She glanced up, red rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Professor." She somehow managed to find her proper cold-voice. "I'll try very hard to catch up."   
  
"That's better." His tone had gone back to the usual one he used when he favored his own House students. "If you would like, I have some free time tomorrow. I expect you to be punctual." He said, more of a demand than a question.   
  
"Thank you, Professor. I'll be here."   
  
"Good. Now get going, or else you'll be late." He turned away from her, and sat down at his desk once more.   
  
The Slytherin girl grinned, and headed to the door, book bag in hand.   
  


------------

  
  
Draco Malfoy stood alone in a corridor, his arms crossed against his chest. He had his usual cold sneer plastered against his pale ivory face, and looked very much as if he were looking for a duel. Draco, however, wasn't look for a duel that afternoon. Instead, he was looking for a certain girl, someone with whom he needed a rather good long talk.   
  
He at once recognized a new smell come into the corridor (very sweet honey), and at once recognized it to belong to Pansy. His sneer continued, but changed slightly into a grin. He had been waiting for her. "Pansy," He said, pushing himself away from the wall.   
  
Pansy had sighed when she saw Draco was waiting for her. She had planned to spend her free block in her bedroom, away from the nosy girls she shared her dormitory with. It wasn't very often that she got much alone time since they were always peeping in her business. "'Lo, Draco," she said.   
  
"So, I was thinking..." He walked up to her, circling her, and then grabbed her by the waist. "I have a free block, and I know you have a free block. So why don't we spend some time together, luv?"   
  
"Draco," she sighed. "I'm tired. I'd really just care to lay down for a bit."   
  
His hands gripped a bit tighter on her waist, and Draco narrowed his eyes. "You never have time for me," he sneered. "I think it's only fair you owe me some."   
  
Before she could protest, Draco had thrown her up against the wall. He held her hands above her head, as if chains were holding her there. He appeared tall and slim, but Pansy knew Draco well enough to know he had great strength. "Don't tell me you don't like this," he purred, darting a sharp tongue out to lick the side of her pale-exposed neck.   
  
She couldn't help but utter a small moan. Her neck was a very sensitive spot on her body, and Draco often used it to his advantage. He knew that she was enjoying this, and therefore the next movement he made resulted her in letting out a cry.   
  
He let go of her arms, and took a step back. A single tear of blood transpired from the vicious bite on her neck.   
  
"Let that be a small warning," he hissed. "Next time, you'll think better about what you want to do with your time."   
  
He left her alone in the corridor, leaving her with her tangled thoughts as she slid to the floor and pressed her head against the wall. She had a daring crush on a teacher she knew she could never touch, and a vicious boy who sought her out to be his. It was definitely not easy at the moment to be Pansy Parkinson. 


End file.
